bets and kisses
by shebadango
Summary: prussia makes a bet with france, about canada. he wins. what will happen? sucky summery.please review.


**just thought i would try a prucan fanfiction. might be a little OOC? idk **

* * *

><p>Canada was sitting at his kitchen table eating pancakes, when he heard the door bell ring. Canada sighed. There were only a few people who would visit him, but there was only one that would visit him this early in the morning. Prussia.<p>

He looked down at his pancakes. There were only a few bites left. "Prussia can wait a minute. I want to finish my pancakes first.", said Canada. Right as he was about to finish his breakfast, the door bell went off and wouldn't stop. Canada sighed. "I'm coming!", said Canada in a tone that didn't show he was irritated.

When he opened the door, he saw Prussia. He looked worn-out and tired. "w-what wrong?", asked Canada in a worried voice. "nothings wrong, but can I come in?", said Prussia. "o-of course.", said Canada as he stepped out of the way so Prussia could come in.

Prussia went strait to the couch. "do you want some water or something?", said Canada already heading for the kitchen. "yea. can i have some pancakes too?", asked Prussia. "sure.", said Canada. 'that's weird, he seemed worn-out a minute ago.', thought Canada.

While Canada was making pancakes, Prussia was busy thinking.

~_1 hour ago~_

_ "Where are you going Prussia?", asked France. "to go and eat some of Canada's pancakes.", said Prussia with a smile on his face. "ah. I see. wanna make a bet before you leave?", said France with a mischievous smirk on his face. "sure, what is it?", said Prussia, as he turned around to look at France. "I bet that you can't get Canada to admit his love for you while your at his place.", said France. "what kind of bet is that?", asked Prussia. "A good one.", stated France. "fine, but what do I get when i win?", asked Prussia. "I'll let you go out with him. Also what do you mean by when you win? What makes you think you will win?", asked France. "Because i'm awesome.", stated Prussia._

_ ~end of flashback~_

After thinking for about five minutes, he still didn't have a plan. So he thought he'd start by asking Canada what he thought about him. Just as he came up with that, Canada walked in with a plate of pancakes.

"here you go. do you want syrup with them?", asked Canada. "of course.", said Prussia. After he was done eating Canada took the plates to the kitchen. Prussia followed him.

"I have a question for you.", said Prussia. "what is your question?", asked Canada as he put the dishes in the drainer. "what do you think of me?", asked Prussia. It took no time at all for Canada to give him an answer. "I think your a little yellow bird loving, narcissist.", said Canada, in a as-a-matter-of-fact- kind of tone. Prussia stood there shocked.

"is that what you really think of the awesome me?", Prussia said in a hurt kind of tone. Canada nodded and said, "yes, but that doesn't mean i don't like you." "oh yea? what do like about me?", asked Prussia. "hmm. I guess it's the fact that your awesome.", said Canada with a smile on his face.

"would you go as far as to say you love me?", asked Prussia. He leaned in towards Canada, causing their faces to be less than an inch apart. "you tell me.", Canada said as he leaned in the rest of the way closing the gap between them. Canada was the first one to break away from the air.

Suddenly, Prussia's phone went off. He got a text. His ringtone was the song everybody love me. The text was from France, and it said:

_ok, you win the bet. I will allow you to date him.  
><em>  
><em>But try anything to him with out his say so and <em>

_you will not see the light of day. ~France_

A sweat drop went down the back of Prussia's head. He looked at the window and saw France walking away. Canada took the phone from Prussia, and read the text. "what bet?", asked Canada. "he bet me, that I couldn't get you to admit your love for me, and I bet I could.", stated Prussia. "what made you think I would?", asked Canada. "Because i'm awesome. But you know what?", asked Prussia. "what?", asked Canada. "you are pretty awesome yourself.", said Prussia leaning in towards Canada for another kiss. Canada blushed and kissed him back.

After they broke apart Canada asked, "Why did you look so worn-out earlier?" "I was thinking about how I was going to get you to admit you loved me.", said Prussia. "but why were you worn-out?", asked Canada. "because all of the ideas i came up with involved me, you, and a bed. If you know hat I mean.", said Prussia with his signature laugh. "oh.", said Canada. "why? would you like to do it?", asked Prussia. "yes, but lets wait until later. it's barely noon.", said Canada. when Canada looked at him, Prussia was already starting to strip. "or not.", said Canada with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so that that. i know it could be better. if you did read this please review. that you. :)<strong>


End file.
